Maybell
Maybell owns a creature shop in Harbington named after her - Maybell's Menagerie. She sells and cares for a wide range of creatures but specifically - dragons. Physical Appearance Maybell has short, curly brown hair. Her eyebrows were previously burnt off and are thus bushy and rather messy looking. She wears a thick, dark-green coat, a crimson-red scarf, and her large, round signature glasses. Personality Maybell is a very bubbly and friendly character. As stated by Maybell herself, others describe her as 'scatterbrained' and would expect her to be one to misplace her belongings, but she is in fact very precise and very knowledgeable when it comes to talking about anything creature-related. She of course has an immense love for all animals and creatures alike, happily taking in any that may be sick, injured or just in need of a home. Background Maybell appears to have a very energetic and positive attitude towards every aspect of life. Although sometimes forgetful, she isn't a type of a person who would give up easily, as cleverly noted by her, "persistence pays off... except when it doesn't" after carefully examining the visitor's face to 'read' it, and understand the purpose of the visit. Maybell loves animals of all kinds; in her little shop, she houses countless creatures of all sizes and breeds, from dragons as fierce and loyal as Ardenti Demonians, to tiny, fluffy creatures such as the Floffins. Maybell's job does not end on only tending for the menagerie; she is also known to find and collect abandoned dragon eggs and creatures that were rejected by their biological parents, bringing them to the menagerie to care for them. Maybell also takes in creatures in need that others have found and taken to her. She makes sure that the creatures she takes care for go to the vest best of homes and is very picky who she can trust her creatures with, ensuring the safety and well-being of each and every one of them. One of the particularly iconic creatures that Maybell has in her shop is Theodore; a mysterious, yet mischievous creature who continuously performs clever, yet evil deeds on the customers, such as tying their shoelaces together. Maybell also tends to collect berries and different herbs to create potions of different effects. Maybell did not always run her menagerie, in fact, it is revealed by Bridgette that she used to be a world traveller. She used to spend her life travelling the world, in search for creatures that needed help and care. She would adopt any creature who found themselves alone. Bridgette states that it was was a well-known sight around the world to see Maybell, with a Floffin on her shoulder, a baby Wrimrost close by on foot, and a small Viriti Vitam flying above the rest. Straped to her belt, Maybell would have a few eggs, a baltric full of healing potions, a bag stuffed with medicines, supplies feed. Maybell's pack of creatures grew larger over time and travel become no longer practical. She gave up travelling and settled down in Harbington with all of her creatures and started up a menagerie, now known as Maybell's Menagerie. Appearances * Maybell first appeared in "Maybell’s Menagerie: Dragon Egg Shopping" * She later appeared at the "All Hallow’s Eve Festival" * And again in "Maybell's Menagerie #2: Dragon Hatchling Checkup" Notes * In her appearance in the ASMR All Hallow's Eve Festival video, Maybell reveals the viewer character has hair the colour of black cherries. * The the same video, Bridgette mentions how Maybell offered her a free ride on one of her dragons to the festival grounds. * In the video; ASMR Cozy Babblebrook Inn #2: Supper & Stories, a video before the appearance of Maybell, Bridgette forgets whether the shop is named Merielle's Menagerie or Maybell's Menagerie. *One of the dragons of Maybell is named "Ardenti Demonian", which, when translated from Latin means "Fiery Demon". *Another dragon's name is Viridi Vitam, meaning "Green Life" in Latin. Category:Characters __NOEDITSECTION__